We Need To Talk
by SabIrene28
Summary: A story about Soul's struggle to talk to Maka through several conflicts that separate them, but bring them to realize things about each other and themselves.
1. Chapter 1: Injured Again

We Need To Talk

Maka

I walked down to the hospital to visit Soul since Professor Stein said he was fully recovered. I was relieved he was okay, but I hate how Soul had to put his life in danger for me. I know he's my partner and my best friend, but I thought I had lost him forever. I knocked on the door and Professor Stein led me to Soul's bed.

"I'm glad Soul has someone like you to watch after him," Dr Stein grinned. I was startled by the comment, but appreciated it and nodded. I saw Soul lying down with his eyes closed. There was a large, curved scar running across to his other shoulder blade, small cuts along his arms and face, and a weak look in his face. I felt myself holding back tears. How was he okay when he looked like this? I felt a tear starting to come and Soul opened his eyes faintly.

"Maka," asked Soul. I couldn't answer without feeling a scream coming forward. His dark, red eyes stared me with confusion and fatigue. I didn't want to see Soul like this; regardless of how many injuries he's taken for me. I decided to run and come see Soul again later.

"Maka wait," Soul yelled.

Soul

I wanted to go run after Maka, but Professor Stein told me to wait.

"Let her go, Soul," Professor Stein said. "She just needs to relax." I sighed and sat up, stretching my back when Professor Stein continued, "I hope you don't mind Soul; I'm having an intern start later today. He'll probably be watching over you."

I nodded. It's not like I really had a choice in the matter. I wish Maka would relax about my injuries. I feel okay; she always gets so touchy about this, no matter how many times it happens. I decided I should probably rest and wait for Maka to come later so I could talk to her.

Maka

I felt awful leaving Soul, but I couldn't deal seeing him like that. I decided to go back and apologize later on.

"Professor Stein, I…" I saw another person standing around Soul, who wasn't Professor Stein. "Who are you and what are you doing to Soul?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Patrick," he said, grinning. He was tall, stocky, and had dark, messy hair. He had dark green eyes like mine and a caring look in those eyes. "I'm just tending to his little wounds."

"What?"

"You asked what I was doing to Soul."

"Oh, right." He smiled at me and I giggled. I was about to say something, when Soul opened his eyes.

Soul

"Maka, you're back," I said relieved.

"Yeah, I am," she said briefly, not even making eye contact.

"Hey Maka, could we talk later?" I tried to stay calm and not say anything strangely.

"Oh no it's okay Soul. I'm fine, don't worry." I watched her stare at Patrick intently, laughing at anything he said, and acting as a child. I thought Maka was supposed to be the focused one. So much for that, her brain is lost.

"Soul, are you okay," she asked.

"Hm, yeah I'm fine Maka."

"Okay, Patrick and I are going to eat and talk."

"Okay."

They left quickly, leaving me alone in my bed. I wish Maka hadn't gone. I really had to talk to her about something more than my injuries.

Maka

Patrick and I spent a great night together, just talking and laughing. We got along so well and he actually kissed me. I couldn't wait to start seeing Patrick everyday. He really understood me and appreciated me for me, no insults.

We kept hanging out for the next two weeks, always having the best time. It would always tire me out, but it was definitely worth it.

* * *

**Woah. I know it's weird to have a first chapter be short, but a writer never wants to reveal too much too early. **


	2. Chapter 2: Out of the Norm

Soul

Maka would come to the hospital wing consistently, but only to see Patrick. She would laugh and giggle at anything he said, no matter what. Occasionally, I would tell Maka we need to talk, but she would just ignore me. I stopped asking since she was oblivious to anything that didn't deal with Patrick.

* * *

A few days later, I had a twisted dream that dealt with Maka and Patrick. Patrick was sitting with Maka, but she was slowly disappearing and crying for help. Patrick sat there and did nothing to help Maka. He started transforming into a strange creature, neglecting Maka and I couldn't help her. I woke up and screamed for Maka. I'm pretty sure it was a sign about Patrick, like the black blood. "Maka! We need to talk now."

"She's not here," Dr Stein said. "You know Soul, you seem to be talking about Maka quite a bit in your sleep. Is there something bothering you?" I shook my head, sighing.

"I think Patrick is trying to hurt Maka."

Dr Stein sneered and sighed, "Soul, I think you're just a little jealous of Patrick spending time with Maka."

"Professor Stein, I see how that seems, but I don't think Patrick is human. Where'd you find this guy anyway?"

"He came to me from South America. He helped the number one doctor down there. He's a great asset for us, especially since I teach during the day."

"Professor Stein, There isn't something right about him."

"If that's really true, why don't you tell Maka?" I shook my head again.

"She hasn't been listening to me at all." Professor Stein looked up, surprised.

"You should go talk to her now. I'll allow it. I can certainly look into Patrick's background if it'll settle you." I nodded and started getting up to go find Maka.

"Okay, thanks Professor." I had left the hospital wing and went to find Maka in homeroom, sitting alone.

Maka

I couldn't stop thinking about Patrick. He was perfect in every way. I wish he was in the academy as a student, but I see him so much it's not that big a deal. I just wish I wasn't so tired. After Patrick gets me home I feel drained even though it's never late. I guess I'm just exhausted from schoolwork.

"Maka, I need to talk to you right now," Soul grabbed my arm and started dragging me from my seat.

"Soul, what is it? Class is starting soon."

"Maka, this is really important and Stein said it's fine that you miss a few minutes. Please."

"Fine," I said yawning.

"You okay, Maka?"

"Are you, Soul?"

"What are you implying Maka?"

"You say you have something to tell me, but you don't tell me." I crossed my arms to restrain myself from hitting him.

Soul

Maka wasn't listening at all. She was twisting my words. I needed to find a way to get her attention. She was trying to walk away, so I pinned her arms down by gripping my hands around her wrists.

"Maka, listen to me. You need to stop overreacting to my injuries. I want to protect you. You're more than my partner; you're my best friend. A weapon is always there for their meister. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you shouldn't hang around Patrick so much. I don't think he's safe or necessarily human either. And…"

"Soul, why are you trying to interfere? Patrick is the nicest guy. He's sensitive and actually cares about me, unlike you…"

"I don't care about you? Maka, why do you think I'm telling you this? If you don't believe me, fine. There's one more thing though."

"What else could there possibly be left for you to say?"

I didn't care what her relationship was like with Patrick; I leaned in fast and kissed her. It felt nice and I then walked away calmly. Hopefully Maka understands the other reason why I protect her.

I went back to the hospital wing just as Professor Stein walked in. He laughed quietly and grinned at me.

"Pretty brave move to pull Soul," Stein said.

"What are you talking about?"

"With Maka. Pretty swift too. To kiss a girl who's dating another guy?"

"Look, I really care about her, that's why I protected her from getting hit. What else would you suspect?" Professor Stein laughed.

"You really are something Soul. To be fearless, in this situation is incredible."

"I guess; Maka and I have been through a lot. We'll both figure out how to deal with this."

I decided to go talk to Lord Death about when I was cleared to go on missions again. As I was walking out, I saw Patrick was in the hospital wing, sorting medicines, and probably listening to every word I said.

Maka

What the hell was Soul thinking? Why would he kiss me? I'm with Patrick; it was probably just a joke. He's been acting so strange, as if he's hiding something. I wanted to go find Patrick, but thought I should wait for him to call later.

I saw Professor Stein as I stood in the hallway. He tapped me on the shoulder to make sure I was still aware of my surroundings.

"Everything okay, Maka," he asked.

"Oh, yeah. I guess," I said unsure.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's nothing big that I can't deal with."

"Good to hear; apparently Lord Death needs to see you & Soul." I nodded. I wish Soul didn't have to be there, and I wish I wasn't so tired.

* * *

**What do you think so far? What will Maka do the next time she sees Soul with Lord Death? Why does he want to see them? I can answer the last two questions in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Belgian Dilemna

Soul

I waited in Lord Death's room for Maka since we were approved for a mission. It would give me a chance to talk to her as we traveled; to clear everything up. She needs to get away from Patrick. That guy is way beneath Maka; she should really leave him and start thinking about us. I shouldn't have to point out something like that to her after I kissed her.

She walked into the room and I tried not to look up, right away anyway. She looked at me briefly with anger.

"Hello Maka, Soul. Are you ready for you mission today? You will be going to stop trouble in Belgium since people have been going missing. We suspect a Kishin. You're task is to put an end to this. Good luck kids!"

It's a good thing Lord Death interrupted before Maka or I said something. We both nodded and just went off.

Maka

We had arrived in Belgium and were about to begin asking people what they knew about this situation, when Soul grabbed my arm. I really didn't need him trying to derail our mission when I'm so sleep-deprived.

"Maka, we need to talk."

"That seems to be all you've been able to say lately. We don't have time for this. Come on Soul."

"Maka," he said gently, making me uneasy.

"Soul, we really don't have time. We'll talk tomorrow since I'm busy tonight."

"Let me guess, plans with Patrick," he said aggravated. I shook my head and we kept moving.

We saw a woman running away from a creature and we followed immediately. The creature was tall, stocky, and had a dark coat all around him. His eyes were clear green and showed desire in taking a soul.

Soul transformed into a scythe and I grabbed hold tight. As I was about to strike the creature, my hands started to burn. I dropped Soul immediately and felt completely drained of my energy.

Soul

"Maka what's wrong," I asked, concerned.

"I don't know. It's your fault, Soul."

"Maka, relax, our wavelengths are extremely off."

"How would you know? You're just a weapon."

Maka had no right to say anything like that. I transformed back to human and decided we should just fight him with our hands. Maka actually agreed, so we split up. I went to lead the woman to safety while Maka went to take on the creature.

* * *

I brought the woman back to town and ran to help Maka as I saw her getting beaten down by that creature. Maka was extremely exhausted and was collapsed on the ground.

* * *

The creature was about to strike, so I dove in front of Maka to protect her. I felt a searing pain across my chest, but couldn't stop. I changed my arm into a scythe head and jabbed the creature back in the chest. The creature cowered back and Maka opened her eyes.

"Soul? What's going on?"

"Maka, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be okay. Don't worry." Her eyes told me she was telling the truth.

"Okay." I was relieved she was okay, that's all that mattered. I went to look at the creature since I wanted to show Maka something. She walked with her arm around me to keep stable.

"What is it Soul?"

"Do you see anything familiar?"

"No," she said yawning.

"Look, Maka, I was talking with Professor Stein and Patrick isn't entirely human. He's a creature that devours souls and or absorbs parts of soul wavelengths. That's why we haven't been able to work together; he's been taking your energy every time you're with him.

Maka looked stunned, I was going to elaborate further. I saw that Patrick had left and Maka had fainted. I realized the pain expanding in my chest and held in a scream. I ran to Maka's side and picked her up; we needed to get out of here.

* * *

**What? What is Patrick? I haven't really classified him as a particular creature, but you'll learn later on. Hope you enjoy the story so far!**


	4. Chapter 4: Stein's Help

Maka

I felt light-headed and couldn't gather my thoughts. What had happened? Where was Patrick? What was Soul talking about? Where was I? I felt a tremble through my body and my eyes opened faintly. There was Soul sitting next to me, smiling with relief. I fully opened my eyes and slowly lifted my head up.

"Soul? What happened," I asked.

"Do you remember anything that happened earlier?"

"No, I just know we haven't been here all day."

Soul sighed and let go of my hand. I should have said I didn't want him to let go. He made me feel grounded since I've been so weak lately. I tried to reach my hand out to him, but he wasn't paying attention.

Even though I've been exhausted, it wasn't that bad when I was with Soul. Whenever I was with Patrick, the exhaustion was much worse. I wonder if that had something to do with what Soul was telling me earlier.

"Hey Soul."

"Hm? What is it Maka?" He looked concerned even though I was perfectly fine except for minor fatigue. Now I know how Soul felt every time I couldn't see him with an actual injury.

"Were we talking about…" Soul began to move closer to me, wrapping is hand within my hand. "Patrick?"

"Yes." Soul didn't realize that Patrick had just walked in, looking very aggravated.

"What the hell man? You think just because I'm not here means you can do whatever with my girlfriend?" he asked, lifting Soul from his seat, jabbing something inside Soul's chest. Soul held in a scream, and closed his eyes. Patrick then threw Soul against the wall. Soul started breathing heavily and was bent over in pain. I wanted to help, but I couldn't move at all. "Don't think I'm done with you yet Soul." Patrick walked out, far past the hospital wing.

I got out of bed and ran to Soul. I felt tears falling; how could I let this happen? Soul wasn't even healed from earlier and Patrick wasn't done yet.

Soul

Damn it! I should've protected Maka and finished Patrick off earlier. My scar reopened after Prof. Stein just fixed it and blood seeped through my shirt. Maka rushed to my side and lifted me up.

"Soul," Maka screamed as tears fell onto my shirt.

"Soul, I have something to tell you… What the hell happened," asked Professor Stein.

Maka didn't answer; she just cried into my chest. It didn't bother me too much; having her here was more comforting than painful. I wish she wouldn't be so upset; I hate seeing her like this. She shouldn't be so concerned towards my injuries. I know Patrick wants to punish me, but when I have to take care of it, I will. It's not a top priority right now; getting Maka away from him is.

"Patrick came in here, and attacked me," I finally responded, breathing heavily.

"Soul, is this the second time he cut you and is your wound reopened deeply?"

"Yes, and yes." Was this really worse than I thought?

"I'm sorry Maka, but I need you to go. Immediately. This is very serious, Soul.

"But where would I go? I can't be near Patrick right now," Maka said desperately.

"Go to Lord Death, and tell him what happened too. I'll try to make this as quick as possible Soul."

I nodded, not being fully aware of what the problem was; just that the pain in my chest was getting worse by the second. Maka ran out and hopefully wouldn't have to see Patrick on her way. I just want her to be safe. And for this pain to subside, now.

Maka

I ran out of the hospital wing and made my way to Lord Death's room. I thought about how I should explain what happened, but I knew I would know how to say it when I got there. I hope Soul would be alright; he's been through so much all because of me. I just want him to be okay.

Soul

"Professor Stein, what the hell is going on?"

"Soul, your second scar has been healed, but because of what Patrick is, he does larger, more crucial damage. Not only did Patrick open the scar, but he also opened it twice and this time it was deeper. If I don't do this fast enough, you could die."

He saw a flicker in my eyes, but it wasn't fear. I don't really fear death considering I would risk my life to save Maka. I really care about her.

"I see you're scared Soul, but you need to remain calm. He could do permanent damage to your soul and body, just like he's been doing to Maka. You were right about him Soul. Now I need you to stay still." I nodded and kept my thoughts on Maka.

Maka

I got to Lord Death's room and couldn't stop thinking about Soul. I felt like tears would fall, but none came and I was grateful.

"Hey Maka, how's it going," he asked.

"Not good Lord Death. Patrick; Prof. Stein's new intern is who Soul & I hunted down in Belgium." How did I remember that now? "Now Soul's been extremely hurt by Patrick and I'm not sure if he'll live."

"Maka, relax. I'm sure Prof. Stein will take care of Soul. Now you said he was the creature you were hunting down? If he's extremely dangerous, are you okay? I've seen you two together quite a lot lately."

"I'm okay Lord Death. Prof. Stein was helping earlier and said he could finish up after Soul. Patrick would be absorbing part of my soul's wavelengths and exhausting me. Since I haven't been around him for a few hours, my wavelengths are stabilizing."

"That's good to hear. So why are you here Maka?"

I thought that was self-explanatory, but I explained. "I couldn't stay with Soul and I didn't want to see Patrick, so Prof. Stein told me to come here and wait."

"That's fine Maka." I nodded. I hope Soul was okay. What could Patrick have done to him? Hopefully Professor Stein could manage.

* * *

**Will Soul be okay? Never assume everything will turn out perfect, or good. You'll just have to read on to learn of Soul's fate. How will Maka react? Where is Patrick? **


	5. Chapter 5: Procedure & Afterthoughts

Soul

I don't think I ever felt worse pain than right now. Stein was using his soul wavelengths to repair mine. I wasn't used to anyone's wavelengths except Maka's.

Maka. I wish she were here right now. This pain was so unbearable, especially with all the blood loss. I felt as though my body was rejecting the wavelengths and felt more pain spread through my chest.

"Soul, you need to relax, no matter how painful this feels, you need to think of something else other than this situation."

"Okay," I started quiet, but screamed loudly, that I felt the reverberations against the walls and knew they were traveling across the academy.

Professor Stein looked concerned, but more in the sense I wouldn't make it. Not because I was feeling immense pain. I felt weak, but I shouldn't focus on that now. Focus on anything else and relax.

I realized I needed to get through this no matter what, for Maka. I really like her. I hope she realizes that; otherwise it wouldn't be cool to point it out.

Maka

I turned my head since I thought I heard a sound coming, but it faded instantly. I sighed, wondering how long it would be until I saw Soul, and Patrick too for that matter. I needed to do more than just break up with him. I need to talk to Soul as soon as I can. I know he'll make it; he's made it through this much.

These incidents are always my fault because I've been getting caught off guard and Soul is always there to protect me. That's why he kissed me. He wanted to show me he cares about me and that Patrick really isn't right for me. How could I have missed this? I must be losing my touch for inferring to see the obvious.

"Maka," said Lord Death.

"Yes sir?"

"You need to relax about Soul. He'll be fine with Dr. Stein. I'm glad Soul has someone like you watch over him. He would probably do the same for you, Maka."

I grinned and nodded my head, just like Prof. Stein said when I first went to visit Soul. Lord Death is probably right about Soul.

Soul

"Alright Soul, the procedure is finished. You're all patched up, but we need to put you on bed rest for a few days before you deal with Patrick," Stein explained.

"Okay," I said. It was all I could manage. I was so worn down and just wanted to see Maka. I at least needed to ask Professor Stein when I could see her. It was hard with a paralyzing pain coursing through my body. I breathed heavily and tried to relax.

"Are you okay Soul?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Um, when is Maka allowed to come and visit? I really need to talk to her."

"You know if you're having any pain, you should let me know so I can take care of it before it gets worse. You'll be fine in a few days, less than a week. As for Maka, you've been saying that quite a lot Soul."

"I know I have, but this time I'll make sure I'll say what I need to, with no one stopping me. There's still pain; just from the new mark you made to treat the old scar."

"Okay, well I can't really do much about that, but you should be fine later today. Just get some rest. Oh and Soul, be careful. Always make sure you're looking out for yourself, and Maka for that matter."

I nodded and walked to my bed. I lied down, staring at the ceiling, just thinking of Maka. I wonder when Professor Stein would tell her I was all right. She must be worried considering she feels this is her fault when it isn't.

We need to find a way to get Patrick out of here. I guess I would add that to the list of things I had to talk about with Maka. I wish I could see her right now. She actually would help me feel better.

* * *

**I know this chapter is rather short, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Yes Soul lives. I wanted to see if people got scared if I even mentioned Soul dying, but that would defeat the purpose of my fanfiction. The next chapter will explain a lot, but not everything. It is an incomplete story after all.**


	6. Chapter 6: Relief & Deception

Maka

I waited in Lord Death's room for a while. Where and how was Soul? What did Prof. Stein do? How long until I could see him? I stared down at the ground and looked at my gloves. They didn't have scorch marks on them anymore. I stopped looking at my gloves when I heard a knock at the door. I ran fast to see Professor Stein standing at the door.

"Prof. Stein how's…"

"He's fine, Maka. He just needs some rest. His wavelengths are stabilized and he should be okay in a few days." I sighed with relief. I knew Soul would be okay, but it was nice to actually hear it from Prof. Stein.

"That's good. When can I see him?"

"If you want, you can see him now."

"Really? It's kind of late?"

"Well actually, seeing you might make him heal a little faster. Anything that distracts him from pain is good."

He left a strange pause between seeing you might and the rest of the sentence. I pretended, as if it were nothing and nodded, following Prof. Stein back to the hospital wing.

"I hope you remember the words I told when you went to go visit Soul earlier; they really are applicable here and now," he whispered. I nodded and smiled without question.

Soul

I felt lost in a world of nightmares. I would see Patrick trying to kill Maka and myself. Every time he would attack me just to get rid of me and then take his time to kill Maka. I couldn't wake up or make a sound. Whenever I tried to yell, nothing came out, I would always save Maka at the last second and die, but then somehow I could still see Maka being hurt. I just wanted it to end.

The next time the nightmare looped around, I found myself able to speak, and then felt a scream escape my mouth.

"Maka," I screamed as loud as I could and heard a response, followed by some shaking.

"Soul, I'm here," said a voice. It sounded like Maka. I tried to break through this nightmare realm, when I felt a hand on top of me. It felt as though it was pulling me through. This was definitely Maka's doing. I was able to shatter through the barrier of madness and make it through.

I opened my eyes and screamed, since I was still in a panic. I was free, thanks to Maka. She finally understood. I noticed she had her hands wrapped around mine and looked extremely concerned. I grinned back at her, tightening my grip around her hands.

I saw Professor Stein behind her, grinning straight at me. I saw him leave my bed and silently put the privacy partition up. He knew I would tell Maka what I finally had to tell her.

"Maka. I know I've constantly said we need to talk, but I mean it, now. Maka, I need to tell you something really important.

I looked back at her, wishing I wasn't in such a bad state. I wanted to tell Maka, but fatigue pulled me under its grasp, leaving Maka alone.

Maka

What did Soul need to tell me? I ran to Prof. Stein, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Professor Stein," I sobbed.

"What is it Maka," he said fairly relaxed.

"Why does this keep happening? Every time Soul and I need to talk, something prevents it."

"What happened?"

"Soul was about to tell me something important, and then he fell asleep." I realized how childish I sounded when I explained, but only cared about Soul, and how he was. Professor Stein grinned.

"Listen Maka, if you had gone through what Soul had to earlier, you'd want to sleep too. Believe me."

"Are you sure nothing else is wrong?"

"Positive. He should be okay in a few days, but in those few days I would prefer you didn't visit Soul." It sounded as if he didn't want to tell me that, but I still had to ask.

"Why?"

"This recovery is different from any of his other ones. Since this injury was extremely serious and fatal, he can't have any 'additions' to his purification. In other words, Soul needs to distract himself from what caused his pain, the surgery, and or anything that involved his injury. I guess I mispoke earlier when we were with Lord Death."

"Or someone? Professor Stein, I can't wait a few days to hear what Soul has to say. I have something to tell him too."

"I guess you could say I meant someone. What do you have to tell Soul?" I blushed at the question. Why would he want to know? I mean Prof. Stein is always able to help with my problems, no matter what they are.

"Maka. The sooner you tell me, the less pressure it will be to tell Soul."

"How would you know Professor?"

* * *

**So if you couldn't already tell. I didn't include many major characters. It really about Soul and Maka. Professor Stein is like their father figure or confidant. Where is Patrick? What is Soul doing as Maka and Stein talk. Don't worry, if you hit next and read. You'll see. Have you figured out what Soul's scars look like and or form?**


	7. Chapter 7: Confession & Confrontation

Soul

I awoke briefly to hear someone yelling at another person. I couldn't tell who was talking.

"Maka, you need to relax." Maka was here? Should I tell her now, or wait?

"How can I relax when I need to tell Soul how much I like him? Do you know how difficult that is for me? What if Soul just laughs at me?"

"Maka, you just told me what you were afraid to admit to even yourself."

"You're right Professor. Thank you."

"You're welcome Maka. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

I didn't hear anything after that, as fatigue pulled me back down, but not deep into the nightmare realm.

The next morning, I waited to see Professor Stein before morning classes. He walked by with enough time for me to talk to him.

"Professor Stein. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Soul." He looked pretty reluctant to answer.

"When can I see Maka?" He left a long pause before responding.

"You can't see her until you recover. Don't think about her either Soul. I know it sounds strange…"

"So when you told Maka that, you were serious? I thought I was imagining that."

"You heard what Maka said?"

"Yeah." I had said this so flatly, as if I was lying.

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you seem to not have any response towards what Maka said."

"You did tell me I couldn't see her or even to think about her, Professor Stein." I grinned and he just seemed exasperated. My response was for me to decide when I see her, and only for her to hear. I hope I don't have to elaborate too much; she should know. If I had to explain it, it wouldn't be cool.

Maka

I hadn't seen Soul in three days and couldn't stand it. I wish Stein would let me visit since I need to talk to Soul. I stopped thinking about it quickly. I shouldn't be dwelling on my pain. I walked through the halls, trying to leave school so I wasn't tempted to see Soul.

I saw Patrick walk by, looking weak. I couldn't stand him. He hurt Soul physically and emotionally. He looked straight to the exit and left. I followed him out to the front and decided to take care of the situation myself. Soul shouldn't have to injure himself to protect me.

Patrick sat on the steps in front of the school. I charged at him and went to kick him in the back. "We're done," I said loud enough for him to hear. He almost instinctively grabbed my foot.

"Nice try," he grinned.

I wasn't prepared for Patrick to have the energy to strike back. He flipped me over and I fell hard on the pavement. I tried to recover quickly, but he punched me in the stomach and I felt blood escape my lips. This wasn't a smart idea.

I attempted to hit Patrick a few more times, but failed miserably. I felt as though I couldn't breathe, and before Patrick could do anything else, a figure emerged and Patrick had vanished. I thought I saw a soul, but I was probably just hallucinating. I felt someone pick me up, but I was too tired to ask or look.

* * *

**Soul overhears Maka. What do you think of Maka trying to take care of her the issue of Patrick? I realize this was an extremely short chapter, but it will pick up with Maka again. Need to leave some suspense for the next few days.**


	8. Chapter 8: Sides of Fortuity

**I'm basing this fanfic off of the anime since I never read the manga. Just started a few days ago, it's looks so different then the anime.**

* * *

I awoke to see no one around me. I was in the hospital wing, but where was Soul? He was injured too, and Stein was very serious about making sure he didn't leave to come find me.

I felt a hand take mine, and I looked over. I grinned, but couldn't say anything.

"Hey you," Soul said grinning. I saw something in his other hand. I didn't think it could be true.

"Is that?"

"Yeah, Maka. We've had 99 Kishin souls for a while, but never got a witch's. Apparently Patrick was a witch. Professor Stein confirmed it. After this, I'm going to be a Death Scythe."

Before I let Soul devour this soul, I grabbed him close to me and he brought his lips to mine softly. He stayed where he was, kissing me for what felt like an eternity, but was actually just a few seconds. That's Soul for you.

"Soul. I really like you and have for a while."

"I know. I heard you and Professor Stein talking about it. Stein got pissed because he knew I was thinking about you during my recovery. It was possibly one of the hardest things I've ever had to in my life."

"Really Soul?"

"Yes. Now are you ready for me to become a Death Scythe?"

I nodded and watched Soul swallow the witch soul that kept us apart. There was nothing separating us now. I watched as Soul took his Death Scythe form. His blade was enlarged like Witch Hunter, but still retained the scythe look. Maka got up and lifted the scythe with ease. He changed back with ease and kissed me again.

"We did it Maka."

"Yes."

Soul

Maka left the hospital the next day. We went to Lord Death's room with my hand wrapped tightly in hers. I'm happy Maka felt the same way. I really wish she realized it earlier. She wasn't being cool, which makes me look bad. I stopped before we walked in.

"Maka," I said seriously.

"Yeah Soul? What's wrong?"

"If I'm officially a Death Scythe, doesn't that mean we won't be partners?"

Maka opened her mouth to respond, but closed it. "I don't know. It varies for all." This wasn't good. I wondered if Maka and I should just leave, but realized how stupid that was. I was a Death Scythe and Maka would always be my meister. I wouldn't care what Lord Death said. I quickly turned over to Maka and nodded with a grin. She nodded in reassurance as we walked in to see Professor Stein, Lord Death, and Death Scythe.

"Congratulations Soul! You have become a Death Scythe. You should be very proud for accomplishing this at such a young age," Lord Death exclaimed. Professor Stein simply grinned at Maka and I, while Death Scythe looked at Maka and I dumbfounded.

"Why the hell are you two holding hands," he asked mortified.

To further piss him off, I wrapped my arm around Maka's waist. She moved closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. She knew how to mess with her father. No wonder I like Maka so much. I grinned, but quickly stopped. I had to appear serious for what I was about to say.

"Because I'm actually a good guy who cares about this girl no matter what and will protect her against creeps like you."

Death Scythe just walked away, almost out of the Death Room. I still left my arm around Maka since she didn't mind, but she brought her head up to listen to Lord Death.

"Now that you're a death scythe Soul, we need to discuss your situation."

"I'd prefer if I could stay here Lord Death, if it's acceptable."

"Actually I was asking if there was something going on between you and Maka."

"Yeah, we are dating."

"Well you see that poses a problem Soul." Lord Death sounded upset.

"Why is that Lord Death?"

"I was going to have you be a traveling death scythe while Maka would have a new weapon temporarily until we can resolve having two death scythes in the same city."

Maka

Soul tightened his grip around my hand and me. How could this happen so suddenly? Soul and I just confessed how we felt yesterday! I looked at Professor Stein with worry, and he gave me look that implied he couldn't do anything about it.

"What the hell? What happened to a weapon always stays by their meister? Professor Stein? Lord Death, please let me stay. It's more than just Maka. I belong in Death City and part of that is protecting Maka no matter what."

Soul would've kept going, but he left such a large gap that I interjected. He looked at me and watched me with his deep red eyes.

"Soul. Stop. If you want to go, don't let me hold you back. That's the last thing I would want to do to you."

I know what Soul was thinking, _'was she really telling me this after everything? What was Maka thinking?'_ He couldn't speak at all. I'm being serious; when he tried to speak, nothing came out.

"Lord Death, isn't it true that when a meister and weapon collected all 99 Kishin souls and witch's soul that they no longer attend school at the academy," Professor Stein broke the silence.

"Oh, yes Stein, you're right. That means Soul can stay as Maka's partner, but there's no definite to where you will be or how things will go on missions," said Lord Death.

"Lord Death, it doesn't matter where we go or what happens. As long as I have Maka, everything will be fine and cool," Soul said calmly.

He looked at me with care and reassurance. I nodded and smiled. I looked over at Professor Stein who nodded his head at us. I mouthed thank you to him and he just laughed silently. I could tell Soul and I were going to have to go on missions constantly, but like Soul said; it really wouldn't matter, as long as we were together.

* * *

**If you think we're done, you're wrong. Still have two more chapters after this I need to write. So like I said last chapter Stein really is looking out for Soul & Maka. He seems like the kind of guy who would compared to the other characters. I read that Soul becomes a Death Scythe since he eats Aracnephobia's soul and then his 99th Kishin soul, but I wanted to show a more interesting approach to it. By the way, I will tell everyone what the shape of Soul's scar in the last chapter. Hope to have the next chapter done by Sunday.**


	9. Chapter 9: Blunt Surprises

**Well, I finished before Sunday because I realized with midterms coming up I should finish this. Almost done. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Review, respond, ask questions! This takes place two years after Soul becomes a Death Scythe. So Maka and Soul are 18 now. They start as 16, failed to mention that. Whoops!**

* * *

Soul

Maka and I have been going on missions so frequently, we haven't had time to relax and have a night for ourselves. Lord Death gave us a hiatus since more people from the academy collected all the souls they needed. Good for us, don't know how the other academy students will feel. Oh well.

Maka and I had left two summers ago and were about to land in Death City in a few minutes. Maka was sleeping beside me in her seat with my arm wrapped around her while her head lied on my shoulder.

I had dozed off for a little and woke up to Maka shaking me, saying something happily. I opened my eyes to see her gentle, green eyes staring into mine. I just smiled at her and then gave her a kiss.

"What is it Maka?"

"It's snowing, Soul." I simply groaned, and she smiled.

She knows how much I hate snow, but she loves it. I asked her once and she said it reminded her of me. To her I was more than meets the eye and was different from anyone else. I saw the similarity in color. My hair is extremely white, like the snow, but I loved Maka's comparison.

Being back in Death City in the winter, was pretty cool. Maka and I went back to our apartment and just sat down on the couch. I wrapped my arms around her and she laid her head on my chest.

"I miss this Soul," she said wistfully.

"I do too Maka. Now we have a lot more time to just sit here all day long."

"Hey Soul. I'm still really tired. Do you mind if I take a nap?"

"No go ahead. I'm actually going out for a few minutes. I just want to walk around Death City. I'll wake you up when I get in. Bye."

"Bye Soul." She hugged me, and with that I was out the door.

Maka

I awoke to someone calling out to me. It was Soul. I looked at him happily. I wonder how long I slept and where he went. The second question was answered with an enticing smell coming from our kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to see Soul finishing setting the table.

"What's all this for," I asked Soul. I felt my heart beating fast from excitement.

"Well I figured since you've been taking care of the two of us for the past two years. So why not return the favor?"

"Thank you," was all I could manage since Soul grabbed me close and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around me and I put my arms around him. He pulled away, but I didn't understand why.

"We should probably eat before the food gets cold."

I laughed because I didn't know why I worried sometimes. I learned that Soul could really cook. He made lo mien by hand and chopped in chicken and vegetables.

After we ate, we walked through the streets as a fresh layer of snow was falling. Soul looked up at me and sighed with a smile.

"It's the snow isn't it," I asked him; being happy I knew I was right.

Soul

"It's more than that, Maka."

She looked up at me, perplexed. I love making her doubt herself. It's actually great when you like someone as stubborn as you. I couldn't stop looking at her because she was perfect. I felt bad that I broke my gaze, but I thought I heard something and twitched my head. She looked up, concerned.

"What is it Soul," she asked.

"Nothing, don't worry." I smiled at her and she nodded.

"Ok that's good anyway…"

"Maka I love you." I was happy to interrupt her, she hated it, but I think she made this time an exception.

Maka

I felt my heart beating extremely fast. I wanted to respond, but I was frozen like a pile of snow. I heard a scream, but it wasn't Soul.

"No! Get away from my daughter you little punk."

Oh god why did my so-called father have to show up. I'm happy I always carry a book with me. I hit him instantly and watched him sink to the ground.

I looked back t Soul and smiled. He looked at me and tried to kiss me, but I stopped him.

"I love you too, Soul." He grinned and pressed his lips against mine. We stood there in the snow, planted in place. I always knew Death City seemed ordinary, but it was something special to Soul and I. It was the place we first met, and would always hold special memories, forever.

* * *

**I felt as though I needed to add Spirit doing something dumb in the story. I know this somewhat sappy, but Soul is pretty blunt & I wanted to capture that here. Anyway, the story is almost done! After the story I will reveal what the shape of Soul's scar is. **


	10. Chapter 10: Questions & Clichés

**Okay, so this is the last chapter, which is basically an epilogue. READ THE STUFF AT THE END BOLDED! It has important info.**

Epilogue: Soul

After two more years, Maka and I returned to Death City to stay for a few years. We were finally going to build our life together as we wanted. Maka and I walked hand in hand to the DWMA. I took a deep breath and sighed after.

"It's been a while since we've been here Maka."

"Yeah, so many great times," she said as we stopped by the hospital wing. We probably remember most of our times being spent in here. We walked around to Crescent Room and saw Stein tightening the bolt in his head. He looked up with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Long time no see. Soul. Maka." I walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Good to see you Stein," I said. Not only did Maka hit me, but I had Stein give me a mini lecture.

"You know, just because you aren't my students anymore doesn't mean you can call me whatever you want. Honestly, your generation is losing respect for their superiors."

"I think you mean elders, Stein." Maka punched me hard in the arm, which hurt, but I didn't let it show.

"You know you worry so much about me Maka, yet you're the one constantly hitting me with books and your fists. Seriously beware or you might be the end of me." She rolled her eyes at me, but I saw her smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you two here anyway," Stein asked.

"Well Maka and I wanted to thank you for everything. You helped Maka and I realize how much we mean to each other and helped keep people out of our business. You were like a real father to me, Professor."

"I can second everything, especially about being a father to the two of us," Maka chimed.

Stein simply laughed and shook his head. He looked at Maka for a minute and then at me. He got up out of his chair and looked for something on his desk. He smiled again and laughed.

"You didn't tell her Soul," he asked.

"What is he talking about," Maka asked stunned.

"You always did know what I was gonna do Stein. I think me being in the hospital so frequently made you able to predict everything I would do."

"Oh it was more than that Soul."

"What is he talking about Soul?"

"I wanted this to be more of a surprise, but this is the best opening I can see." I dropped something on the ground and went to pick it up, but staying down on the ground.

"Maka we need to talk." I took a deep breath before I continued.

"Maka. You've been my best friend forever so long, not to mention my meister and girlfriend. You have always been there for me, no matter what; even if I was being completely stubborn, unreasonable, or idiotic. Now I truly want to return the favor. So will you marry me or are you going to not be cool and just stay my girlfriend?"

I had to put my own spin on the clichés since I am Soul. Maka looked at me with her head down, since I was still on the ground.

"What do you think? If I really have to say my answer, it wouldn't be cool." She really was mine. That's one of the reasons why I love her.

She grabbed me close and kissed me. I let go of her, keeping her close and grinning.

"Hey Soul, I do want to wait a little."

"I don't care how long I have to wait." She means that much to me.

Before I could kiss Maka again I heard voice screaming to get away from Maka. Why does Spirit have to ruin everything?

He tried to hit me when Lord Death appeared and Reaper chopped him down. I sighed in relief and nodded at Lord Death.

"Would you leave the kids alone, Spirit? Maka and Soul are responsible," Lord Death responded.

Maka

I couldn't help but laugh at Lord Death's success in silencing my father. Soul wrapped his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder. I couldn't think of anything else to make me happier. Stein looked at us and laughed. He tends to do this a lot, but it's more from respect and approval than actual humor. Although with everything Soul and I have been through, there have been some pretty hysterical moments.

Just as I thought the day couldn't get more surprising, Marie walked in and put her arm around Stein, not to mention she had a ring and was pregnant. Soul and I looked at each other. We always seem to missing everything. How did we not realize the ring on Stein's finger? When we looked, it was just some thread sewn into his finger.

As I said, Soul and I just watched the night unfold and stay by each other's side. I loved Soul and he loved me more than anything. I wish I had seen that earlier, but it's fine that I didn't. People make little mistakes a lot. That's why Soul is perfect in every way. He's smart, has amazing eyes, a great personality, and he loves me for me. I think one of the main reasons I love Soul is because he knows when we need to talk.

* * *

**Okay, the story is done! What did you think? Review, comment, or respond. Ok so things to discuss. Soul's scar is in the shape of a scythe from the original slash given to him by Crona, the 2nd slash that went across his chest in the opposite direction in a curve, and when Stein had to open another mark under the 2nd scar. Haha! Anyway I'm planing on writing an interview with all the characters of Soul Eater and how they feel about all these fan fictions. It's going to be true to the characters, not my opinion. Fan fics are amazing though. I need some ideas for them to discuss. Don't worry SoMa will be included! But let me know your ideas. Plan to post 1st chapter in a few weeks. **

**~Sab out~**


End file.
